Skadi (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Winter's Wrath= |-|Frostbound= |-|Dragonkin= |-|Star Salvager= |-|Golden= Summary Full of mirth rang the halls of Asgard. Celebrating, the Gods drank of mead and feasted on roasted beast while the corpse of their defeated foe, the Jotun Thjazir, lay cold nearby. For decades were they at odds. Now, that conflict was ended. Odin and his ilk openly boasted of their achievements, laughing and cheering while the floor ran wet with spilled spirits. Then, the doors swung wide, breathing icy winter wind across the hall. There she stood, spear in hand, skin, porcelain pale, clad in snow dusted furs, and eyes blue as glacier ice but smoldering with vengeful fire. Skadi, the Jotun's daughter had come. Transfixed by her beauty, the gathered Gods sought to dissuade her from violence. As a symbol of honor, Odin cast the eyes of her father into the heavens to twinkle as stars for eternity. Skadi was not moved. A life for a life, she demanded. It was Loki that softened her heart with humor and dance. So jovial was he that, at last, her frozen features cracked a smile. A wedding! Odin declared. Skadi would marry a God and so, herself become a Goddess. This would be her payment for the life of her father. Now warmed to them, Skadi agreed. Blindfolded, she was to choose her husband by only his feet. Eligible men came forth and Skadi made her choice. Their marriage did not last. Niord was a God of Summer and Skadi a Goddess of Winter. After a few years, they amicably parted ways. Skadi returned to the snow-capped mountains of her youth, but without her father or husband, she soon grew lonely. Word spread of a war between the Pantheons. Odin and Loki, Niord and Ullr; these gods were her family now, and Skadi would not lose the only family she had left. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Skadi, Goddess of Winter Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Norse Goddess, Goddess of Winter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Via Winter's Grasp, can generate snowstorms and control freezing air), Limited Weapon Creation (Can creat weapons from the ice), Animal Manipulation and Telepathy (Can command and communicate with her wolf Kaldr), Statistics Amplification (Via Permafrost and Kaldr, The Winter Wolf), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Is feared by other norse gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other deities) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other regular deities) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm other regular gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure powerful attacks and strikes from other regular deities) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her spear, dozens of meters via powers Standard Equipment: Her Spear, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kaldr, the Winter Wolf:' Kaldr fights by Skadi's side and has 2 forms: Beast and Elemental. While in Beast form he can attack enemies and be attacked. While Elemental he is immune to attacks and regenerates health over time. His forms can be controlled with Skadi's Rune of the Hunt but he will be forced into Elemental form if he loses all Hit Points. If Kaldr has 0 HP, Skadi gains 10% increased physical power *'Piercing Cold:' Skadi throws an icy spear forward, dealing damage to enemies and Slowing them for 3s. Kaldr's basic attacks deal double damage to targets afflicted by Piercing Cold. *'Rune of the Hunt: Toggle:' Skadi marks an enemy for Kaldr to hunt. While toggled on, Kaldr assumes Beast form, chasing and attacking the marked enemy. If a marked enemy dies Kaldr attacks other enemies nearby. When toggled off, Kaldr stops attacking and returns to Skadi, reverting to his Elemental form on the way. This ability can be activated at rank 0 and Kaldr gains new skills as it ranks up. *'Permafrost:' Skadi freezes the ground for 5s at a target location. The icy area deals damage to enemies that touch it and continues to deal additional damage every .5s they stay on it. Gods who step on the ice are slowed and lose control of their movement while sliding across. Also, Skadi's movement speed increases while standing on the area and persists for 3s after it fades or she leaves. *'Winter's Grasp:' A snowstorm surrounds Skadi as she chooses a location for Kaldr to attack. If Kaldr is too far he will leap there. Upon reaching the location a snowstorm also surrounds Kaldr. The initial hit of either snowstorm Roots enemies in the area and Kaldr is restored to full health. The storms persist for 4s while dealing damage to enemies every .5s Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Spear Users Category:Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE